Mistelvania Jinx
"She thinks she plays the violin like Vilvaldi, but it sounds more like a dying Niffler if you ask me!" '~ Skeeter Jinx (Brother) 'Biography Mistelvania Jinx, who prefers to be called "Missy", is the eldest daughter of Francis and Gladiola Jinx. The wealthy family lived in a large manor on the edge of Godric's Hollow, in the West Country of England. Her father, Francis Albert Jinx V, had made no secret about the fact that he would have preferred a son. She spent the first 5 1/2 years of her life trying to impress upon him that having a daughter was much more advantageous. You see, she was born with a green thumb and a knack for baking the most amazing Bread & Butter pudding. Her Mother, Gladiola Parker Jinx, was delighted to have a daughter she could spoil with lace and ribbons, and teach her the proper etiquettes every young lady should know. The two women would often dance throughout their large manor singing "When the Boat Comes In (Dance Ti Thy Daddy)" to tease her Father, as part of the lyrics go like this: "Dance to your Daddy, my little laddie Dance to your Daddy, my little man When thou art a young boy, you must sing and play Go along the shore and cast your shells away Build yourself a castle, watch the tide roll in Dance to your Daddy, my little man." However, then her little brother, Francis Albert Jinx VI was born. From the start he was an annoying child, who acquired the nickname "Skeeter" due to his incessant humming. One of the first spells she desired to learn upon arriving to Hogwart's was "Silencio" the silencing charm, to shut him up! Although, it would not be until her 5th year that she would acquire this spell, she had settled for snatching at his hair, complaining to her parents, and locking herself in her room. Having spent a large portion of her young life in solitude, she had become an avid reader and sought knowledge in the ways of magic and herbology anywhere she could find it. Often she could be found out in the garden growing and gathering the many ingredients her mother used in making her potions. She sang to the herbs, giggled with the flowers and was often heard conversing with the trees. She would only ever take the part of a plant that was needed for a potion or spell, and would always go about it in a gentle way, asking permission of the particular plant involved. She was very polite you see. By her 5th year of school she had become particularly gifted with the growth charm or "Crescovaria" spell, which she regularly used on local stinging nettle bushes if her brother 'happened' to be walking by. Missy was a friendly and happy teenager who had many friends at Hogwart's. She usually hung out with her cousin of the same age, Cassandria Alexis Lilliana Jinx, who the family referred to as "Tweek" for reasons she never did quite understand, but it stuck. They had been sorted into different houses when they arrived, but she never held that against her. She rarely missed a class, enjoyed watching Quiddich, and truly loved baking desserts for her house-mates. Her brown tabby companion "Thistle" followed her everywhere, always on the lookout for a tiny chipmunk that had befriended the girl without Thistle's permission! 'Parents and Family' Mistelvania's mother, Gladiola Parker Jinx or "Gladdy" graduated from Hogwarts third in her class. She was born into a long line of Professors of the Dark Arts. Up to this point Gladiola has been a stay-at-home mother working on the early education of her children who have been well protected. Her specialty was potions and she always had something 'new' for the children to taste or test. This led to some rather hilairous results. Her father, Francis Albert Jinx V or "Jinxy" was a well liked boy considered to be a "good time Charlie." He ultimately did earn the respect of his peers and his professors with his ability of Legilimency, which gave him some advantage with his children, must to their dismay. His cultivated abilities earned him a middle management position at the Ministry of Magic. The good news is that Jinxy married up. Gladiola was the first daughter of a prominent and wealthy wizarding family. Skeeter, her annoying little brother, is now in his first year at Hogwart's and Missy has actually enjoyed helping him get settled and find his way around. Her greatest hope is that he will make many new friends and eventually forget the home-sickness he still suffers. He had been sorted into Slytherin, while she was in Hufflepuff, so she had no way to comfort him in the dark, when he was alone. It sometimes kept her awake at night, wondering what influence those snakes would have on him. Cousin "Tweek" who was the same age and year as Missy was also in Slytherin. Tweek and Skeeter were actually a lot alike in certain ways so this made sense to Missy who had always been the outsider. Tweek and Missy were close being the same age, but it always seemed like Missy was the one trying to keep Tweek and Skeeter out of trouble all the time! 'Hogwart's' '1st Year' After receiving her Hogwart's letter, she boarded the train excited and ready to leave home for a year. Not once did she experience any home-sickness as it was a vacation from her annoying little brother. She did come to miss him after a few months however, and would send him owls on a regular basis letting him know what the school was like. She had been sorted into Hufflepuff which came as no surprise to her parents or herself. Of all her classes she of course took to Herbology the most, with a new interest in Astronomy. '2nd Year' By her second year she had managed to prove she was not following in her mother's footsteps. Potions class would become her nemesis, and she would struggle to pass. She continued to excell in Herbology and Astronomy, while gaining new interest in the History of Magic class. Her brother seemed to be enjoying the time without her, being spoiled by their father who cleary favored the boy. She had attempted riding a broom for the first time and ended up in the hospital wing, which she conveniently left out of her correspondences home. '3rd Year' Third year she was finally allowed to take Care of Magical Creatures which she had been waiting years for. Muggle Studies would be her other elective, but she never told her parents. She also experienced her first crush...Theodore Craghorn. He was a 4th year Ravenclaw half-blood wizard with the thickest black hair she had ever seen and the most peircing blue eyes. He of course never knew she had a crush on a him, and she told none of her friends. She simply followed him around the castle and stared at him from afar from across the great hall. Eventually he began dating a girl in Gryffindor and she turned to chocolate ice cream to get over him. '4th Year' Bubotuber pus. "Gross!" She was so busy with the extended work load and homework that nothing very particular or spectacular happened this year. Her parents had made it very clear that she was expected to pass her O.W.L.s with high marks, or else! She spent so much time in the library she found herself contemplating how she might sneak into the restricted section just to cure her boredom. She thought better of it and chose to pull out her violin for the first time in two years. Playing the violin had always calmed her nerves, however, it would seriously upset anyone else forced to listen. '5th Year' Having not been chosen Prefect of her house, she took this a bit personally. She was just as dedicated as any other girl at Hufflepuff, just as even tempered and fair! Just as smart! This gave her a bit of a complex, and she spent the year questioning her every move, every comment, and became a bit of a loner and terribly insecure. Due to the time she spent studying, she had passed her O.W.L.s with flying colors and had ensured her place in the world of flora and fauna. '6th Year (Current)' This year her little brother received his Hogwart's letter and joins her as a first year, being sorted into Slytherin. She hoped he would make friends quickly and find his place at the school. Their cousin "Tweek" who was the same age as Missy was also here and in Slytherin, so at least he would not be alone. She decided she would auditon for the school orchestra this year, feeling confident in her skill with the violin. A new crush had developed this year, which she would not tell anyone about for fear of ridicule. Tweek and Skeeter could be very cruel when they had enough ammunition. At 16 she had become more aware of 'boys' and her own appearance and self-esteem. She spent hours in her dorm room trying on clothes and playing with her hair trying to find that perfect look. Did he like blonds? Did he think she was dull and boring? This led to her decision to join the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in an attempt to be 'cooler' and fun. ((still developing, stay tuned!)) 'Specialties' 'Herbology' Born with a green thumb, this is where the girl's talents began to first appear. She simply had a way with plants that no one in the family had ever seen before. It first showed itself in the way she 'communicated' with trees. One afternoon while preparing her potions, her mother would swear she saw the child through a window, speaking to the large Elm tree behind their large manor house. As if it understood her, a branch reached down and lifted the child up to play amonst its branches. Throughout the years this talent grew into the cultivation of one of the most extraordinary herb gardens in the entire village. Her favorite flower is the Daffodil, which she also grew all over and around their house. This was partly due to her favorite painting by Vincent van Gogh, "Undergrowth with Two Figures," which she often daydreamed would be the place she would meet her future husband. 'Magical Creatures' Her first encounter with a magical creature was in her own garden. She discoverd a Knarl was responsible for digging up her Daffodils, after she had blamed it on her little brother. He has never let her live that one down. Rather than try and catch or kill the creature, she discovered she could communicate with it in much the same way she spoke to her plants. Soon the beast became the guardian of her plants and kept all of the other wild creatures at bay. She waited impatiently for her third year at Hogwarts to finally take this class! 'Personality' Missy was pureblood and had been a bit of a snob about that. She was not self-centered or 'stuck up' but she had been raised in a world where half-bloods and muggle-borns were considered to be 'tainting the purity of magic'. She was used to lavish parties and other social gatherings that the upper crust held yearly, and the social ettiquette that went along with them. As the eldest daughter she had been spoiled by her mother by means of the 'perfect' wardrobe and posture, music and art studies, and how to hold an engaging conversation while bored to death. Once she received her Hogwart's letter and literally -ran- off to school, things began to change. Thrust into a different world entirely, where muggle-born, half-blood and pureblood mingled, she started to realize that all that prejudice was silly. They all had the same magical ability, used the same spells, while having individual specialties. Their 'blood' category had nothing to do with magical ability at all. She had friends of all sorts and even a crush or two over the years on those considered to be below her status. Her father would be very disappointed, if he knew. At school she was an acedemic at heart, nose in a book at all times, passing all of her classes with high scores. She spent quite a lot of time alone, which made her a bit awkward in large social gatherings, but she was perfectly at home with her housemates hanging out at the library or in the Hufflepuff common room. She was not exactly shy, but she was not one of the 'cool kids' and she knew it. Many students found her to be a bit 'dull and boring' she overheard some of them saying in the ladies room. In her sixth year, she attempted to join her house Quidditch team in an attempt to step out of her shell. Time will tell if this improves or hurts her social standing. 'Rumors' 'Items Carried' *Remembrall *Chocolate Frogs *Small bag of treats for the Chipmunk (shhhh - don't tell Thistle!) *School books *Wand Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students